


Fragile

by Lyledebeast



Series: Private Displays of Affection [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Kylux, Teasing, improper wound care, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: With Kylo's help, Hux recovers from being shot in the chest. He and Kylo have been missing a couple of things. Inspired by too many bandaged Hux fix-it fanarts to mention.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Private Displays of Affection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598176
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Fragile

Hux grimaced as he scrutinized his reflection. It was the most he had seen of his body since being shot and brought to the Resistance clinic, and for all the medical droid’s comments about how well he was healing, he was, he was not impressed. His appetite was finally improving, but his ribs stood out more than they had since he was a teenager. The bruising had faded from black to yellow, but he still looked like a corpse, and smaller bandage did little to help. Originally, it had covered him from just below his clavicle to almost halfway down to his navel and all the way around him beneath his armpits. Now it was much narrower and, thanks to the medical tape, covered only his front, starting just below his nipples. 

Further below than the droid had tried originally. The first time, the top of the bandage had been almost high enough to touch them when they were stiff from the cool air of the clinic, easily enough to rub against them when soft. Which would assure they were never soft for long.

“It’s just . . . they’re very sensitive,” he’d explained to the droid. “I’ll be irritated constantly if the bandage is touching them.”

Irritated or half-hard in his briefs, but that was more than the droid strictly needed to know.

“Make sure you do not get the bandages wet,” they cautioned as he dressed. “No showers.”

Hux nodded, but he swore under his breath. A hot shower was what he had been missing most, and he had thought surely he would be able to have one now, even if the spray only touched his back. But he supposed he would still need Kylo’s help.

Kylo. That was the other problem. It wasn’t that he hadn’t been helpful. Before he moved into the quarters General Organa had assigned them, Hux would never have imagined he’d prove to be such a good nurse. He had barely left Hux’s side during his first week there and even now he did tasks for Hux that he probably should have been doing himself. Whatever his years as Snoke’s apprentice had done for him, they had not made him a good housekeeper, but all Hux needed was to attempt a task and Kylo was on it.

“Sit down, Armitage! You’re healing.”

He knew he should be offended that Kylo considered him so fragile, but he had to admit that he loved it. Especially bathing, one of the tasks he actually still needed help with. Hux had regained enough strength that standing and sitting no longer proved to be a trial, but washing his hair without getting his bandages wet was. Fortunately, it also seemed to be the thing Kylo enjoyed most. He was fascinated with Hux’s hair, massaging in the shampoo for far longer than was necessary, sometimes twice. The way Hux went completely pliant when Kylo got his hands in it may have been part of the appeal too.

“I’ve never seen you relax like this,” he’d said the first time, his voice soft and awed.

Hux could think of at least one other thing that made him relax like that, but it didn’t bear mentioning now. The delicate treatment he enjoyed outside the bedroom became a nuisance once they were in there. Another of Kylo’s ideas about injured Hux was that he could not possibly bear being touched in a way that even hinted at sex. He was even reluctant to kiss him beyond a quick peck on the lips.

“I just don’t want to hurt you further,” he’d say when Hux pressed for more.

Hux supposed it was a kind gesture for someone so unused to making them; the problem was that Kylo also believed Hux’s injury would prevent him from being turned on by anything he did to him. Unfortunately, he’d been wrong. Kylo didn’t even want to touch his bandages for fear of doing some kind of damage to them, which meant that when he lay behind Hux, his hand always ended up resting low on his belly underneath his t-shirt. Had his hands been the same size as Hux’s, this might have been fine. Instead, Kylo’s massive paw was so close to his cock that most nights he awoke with an aching erection.

A few times he had considered taking it in his own hand and giving himself some relief, but what if Kylo woke up? He doubted that was a task he would agree to take on himself. So he simply lay there, cursing Kylo’s gentleness until he fell asleep.

That there was so now much more bare skin for Kylo to innocently touch was only sure to make matters worse.

“The droid says I’m healing nicely,” Hux said as he stepped out of his pants that night to get into the tub.

“Told you.” Kylo said, so self-satisfied that Hux rolled his eyes.

“I suppose your Force powers make you a medical expert too?”

“No,” he replied, reaching for the hem of Hux’s shirt as he put his hands over his head. “But I’m an expert on your sleeping habits, and you eat more than I can afford.”

Before Hux could scoff at him, again, for taking a salary from his mother, he continued. “You aren’t making so much noise about this either.”

Hux knew what he meant. Stretching to pull his shirt off had tugged on his wound in a way that made him hiss and groan, but now he could hardly feel it.

“That’s not the only change,” he pointed out. “The new bandages are more . . .”

“Revealing?” Kylo offered as he tugged his shirt off.

“Not exactly how I’d put it, but yes.”

Kylo looked down at him, eyebrows raising. “Your little tits are out.”

His tone was teasing, but the way he stared at Hux made him blush with more than just embarrassment. He turned around fast.

“Let’s get this over with.”

He heard Kylo chuckle behind him and dip the sponge in the water before he lathered it with soap. Starting at Hux’s shoulders, he scrubbed in firm circles, distributing the suds and gently scrubbing his skin. This much Hux was used to, but as the sponge moved lower, he couldn’t help the moan that passed his lips.

Kylo stayed silent, but Hux could imagine the smirk on his face. He always loved pulling sounds out of him, and as the sponge continued on its path he could not keep them in. It had been such a long time since his back had been touched there, and it felt amazing.

“Your front now? Or should I do your hair?”

Hux considered for a moment. “Hair.” There wasn’t that much of his front to wash even now, and what there was seemed too dangerous.

And yet he wanted it so much that he couldn’t focus on Kylo’s hands the whole time they were in his hair. He was still tense when Kylo stood up to rinse him. As the warm water fell over his shoulders and back, his eyes fell shut and he couldn’t resist sighing. It had never occurred to him that simple warm water could feel so good.

“Shall I get in with you?”

Hux’s eyes opened wide. That was certainly new.

“Uhh . . . if you want to.”

“You don’t sound very convinced,” Kylo commented, but a moment later Hux heard the sound of fabric falling to the floor. He scooted closer to the center of the tub to give Kylo room, not daring to look at him. Once he was in, he put a hand on Hux’s shoulder and guided him back to rest against him. The warmth of Kylo’s bare skin against his made him hum with contentment.

“Feels nice, doesn’t it?” Kylo murmured.

Hux made no reply except to lie his head back against Kylo’s shoulder and close his eyes again. At least until he heard water trickling into the tub and felt the wet sponge against his shoulder.

The sound he let out was anything but dignified.

“What, Armitage? Did you think we were done? That this was some plot to get naked with you?”

“I . . . hoped so!”

It was out before he could take it back. His head was raised, but of course the only way he could see Kylo’s expression was to sit up, and that would take too much effort. Besides, he was afraid of what he would see.

“I just thought it would be easier to wash your chest this way.”

Kylo sounded almost apologetic, but Hux couldn’t bring himself to reply. He was a little afraid of that too.

It took all his willpower not to moan when Kylo dragged the sponge over his collarbone.

“Too much?”

“Too wet,” Hux answered, shuddering as one errant drop of water slid down his chest and into the shallow valley between his pecs, dampening the top of a bandage.

Kylo squeezed out the water more on the next pass, but it was lower than the first. Hux breathed in sharply, his nipples stiffening to points. The third swipe dipped too close to one and Hux took his lip between his teeth, biting back a whine.

“Lie back, Armitage,” Kylo scolded, his voice a little rougher than it had been a moment before. “This is supposed to be relaxing.”

For whom? Hux decided it was best not to ask. But as he did what was told, thought he noticed something different. Was Kylo’s heart beating faster, or was it his imagination?

His curiosity was interrupted by another pass of the sponge, this time almost touching his other nipple. Between his legs, his cock was beginning to swell, enough to make him glad of the thin layer of suds that floated on the water. If he could just keep from getting further worked up . . .

He writhed when the sponge barely brushed against the edge of an areola for a second, panting when Kylo drew it away. He clamped his thighs together in an attempt to hide his growing erection, his cheeks flushed with arousal and embarrassment. If anything, it would only draw more of Kylo’s attention to the state he was putting him in.

“Everything alright?” Kylo purred.

“Of course,” Hux snapped, wishing he didn’t sound so tense. “You’re just helping me get clean, right?”

“Of course.” He dipped his head to press a kiss to the base of Hux’s neck. This was the last straw.

“I’m clean enough now,” Hux exclaimed, sitting up before his erection could pop up from between his thighs.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, definitely.” He stood up and stepped out of the tub, this time not caring how much he soaked the floor. Grabbing the first towel he could reach, he scrubbed at his hair with far less finesse than usual and hurriedly wrapped it around his waist. He left the refresher without so much as a glance at Kylo.

As soon as the door was shut behind him, he started to tremble from the cold and the tension he still held in his body. His nipples were so hard they almost ached, but he didn’t dare touch them. If he did, his erection would never go away on its own. 

By the time he’d stepped into his pajama pants, his cock was well on its way to softening. He decided to go without the top this time. It would be warm enough under the covers, and he didn’t want to provide his nipples with any possibility of friction. Once he was lying on his side, his arms would cover them from both the sheets and wandering fingertips.

He could hear water falling in the refresher. Kylo was taking a shower, then. Hux scowled, miserable with jealously. He was probably jerking off, too. The lucky asshole. He lay down and pulled the covers up tight under his chin.

By the time Kylo came in, he was no closer to sleep. When he felt the covers rise behind him, he considered pretending to be, but the feeling of Kylo’s breath stirring the hairs on the back of his neck changed his mind.

“Have a nice shower?” he asked, putting as much accusation into his voice as he could.

“It was nice . . . a little lonely.”

Hux frowned at that, not sure what to say. “Well, hopefully that will change soon. The droid said at my appointment in three weeks, maybe the bandages can come off completely.

Kylo huffed, the air making goosebumps rise on Hux’s arms. “Does that sound like ‘soon’ to you?”

“Not particularly,” Hux admitted. When the droid had told him, it had seemed an eternity.

Kylo pressed his lips gently against his neck again, and this time it didn’t take him by surprise.

“It’s just,” he began “I really miss touching you sometimes.”

Hux looked back at him, surprised. He supposed he knew that was true; what did the incident that had just taken place in the tub prove if not that? But he never expected Kylo to admit it.

He rolled over to face him, reaching out to tentatively stroke his cheek,

“You know, you don’t have to wait until the bandages are off to touch me the way you want. I’m not that fragile, Kylo.”

He waited for a response, but all that came was Kylo’s arms wrapping around him and Kylo’s lips against his. And this time, he didn’t pull back until Hux was breathless.

“You know,” he murmured. “That’s all you had to say. That’s what I was waiting for.”

Hux sighed as Kylo kissed his way down his neck, so caught up in how good it felt that he almost didn’t notice the hand brushing gingerly against his bandages on its way to his chest. His nipple stiffened at once against Kylo’s palm, but when he gasped and tried to shift away, Kylo held him in place. He drew his hand back and brushed a feather-light circle around the little nub with one fingertip. It was enough to make Hux whine and swear.

“Please, Kylo.”

“Please, Kylo what?”

A part of Hux knew he should be angry at him for all the teasing, but it was drowned out by his need to be touched again. “More.”

Hux allowed Kylo to maneuver him onto his back, his breath growing ragged and his knees bending to take the pressure off of his growing erection. He wanted to hold himself back from being overwhelmed too soon, if that were possible.

He could barely see Kylo in the darkness, but he was sure he was smirking mischievously down at him as he lightly stroked his chest, barely avoiding his nipples just as he had with the sponge.

“Kylo! I swear if you don’t . . . “

He trailed off with a cry when Kylo took his untouched nipple between his thumb and forefinger, plucking at it lightly.

“Shhh, Armitage. Always trying to boss people around. Just relax.”

“Easy for you to say,” Hux bit back. Then he gave a resigned huff. “I’ll try.”

It worked when Kylo kissed him again, trailing down his neck and the center of his chest. But when he gave one nipple a teasing flick of his tongue, Hux reached for his head, burying his hands in his long, thick hair to keep him in place.

Kylo clicked his tongue in disapproval as he pulled back out of his grasp. “Now, Armitage, can’t you be nice? Put your hands above your head.”

“But . . .”

“Hands over your head, Armitage.”

Hux breathed a deep, shuddering sign and complied, his cock twitching when he felt Kylo’s huge hand wrap around both wrists.

Kylo went back to his task with even more relish, lightly kissing one nipple and nibbling the other, switching back and forth at different intervals and intensities so that Hux never knew what to expect. After only a few minutes, Hux was ready to cry with frustration, his cock almost painfully hard and making a mess of his pajamas.

When Kylo bit the nipple he’d been gently suckling, Hux screamed.

“Fuck! Kylo . . . that’s enough!”

Kylo raised his head. “Oh, were you wanting something else, Armitage?” he asked, mildly concerned.

“My . . . my cock.”

“What . . . is it hard?”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Reach down and feel for yourself, you smug ass.”

Kylo tsked him again, but to Hux’s amazement, he obeyed, reaching down to take hold of his waistband with the hand that wasn’t pinning his wrists. Hux raised his hips enough to let Kylo yank down his pajama pants.

His cock wasn’t big enough to smack against his belly the way Kylo’s did, and for once he was glad. It sprang up with such force that he felt precome splatter his belly. Just having it freed was enough to make him groan, and when Kylo wrapped his hand around it he sobbed with relief.

“Fuck, Armitage,” Kylo rasped.

“Please, please,” he whispered, hoping Kylo knew what he meant. He didn’t think he could bear any more teasing.

Kylo tugged him in long, steady strokes, his hand wide enough that no part of him was untouched for long. Hux always came too quickly just from Kylo’s hand on his cock, and that was before he’d gone untouched for ten weeks.

When Kylo’s hand twisted just beneath his tip, he cried out, back arching as Kylo continued to stroke him.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, precious. Let go,” he cooed.

Hux trembled through his orgasm then collapsed onto his back, barely conscious.

He was dimly aware of Kylo releasing his wrists and wiping his hand on something he hoped wasn’t the bedsheets, then barely-there pressure on his abdomen.

“Oh, shit. Oh, no, Armitage, I didn’t mean . . . shit! Sorry.”

Sorry? Hux thought through his orgasm stupor. What could he possibly be sorry for?

“Your bandages!”

Slowly, Hux raised his hand and placed it above where Kylo was still touching him. His lips parted into a smile and he gave a delirious little giggle.

“Oh. Oops.”

“They’re ruined!” Hux was pleased to hear that he sounded a little frantic.

Hux chuckled. “It’s fine, Kylo. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Oh, really?” His voice was harsh with skepticism.

“Really. Probably. At any rate, it’s not an emergency. I don’t think I had quite a shower’s worth of come in me. But, if they can’t be salvaged, I’ll go back to the clinic in the morning.”

“Really,” Kylo replied, his tone a little softer.

“Yes. You see? This is why I prefer medical droids. Come stains won’t interest them. Now, come down here.”

When Kylo pressed against his back, a grin spread across his face. “Ah ha, what’s this?” He only got a groan in response when he pushed his ass back against Kylo’s groin.

“And here I was thinking you were selflessly tending to my needs. As an invalid.”

“Well, there have to be some perks. To being a nurse.” Kylo put a hand on his hip as he rubbed against him, his clothed erection slotting against the cleft of Hux’s ass. He groaned with frustration when Hux sat up.

“I suppose I should show some appreciation. After all, you’ve taken such good care of me.”

“It’s true.”

“I’m going to straddle you, though. Because if _you_ come on my bandages too . . . a hopeless case.”

Kylo laughed until Hux’s hand was on him.


End file.
